


My Savior

by Aprettygirl



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Hospitals, IDOLiSH7 Flash Bang 2018, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprettygirl/pseuds/Aprettygirl
Summary: Iori is a man of confidence. He always carries himself with pride and conscience. But when he gets attacked by an anti-fan, the most unexpected person comes to his rescue and saves him from more than just an attack...





	My Savior

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for IDOLiSH7 Flash Bang 2018. Thank you so much for giving us the opportunity to do this! This is my first time doing this so please go easy on me! My partner for this exciting event was Luz! You can find him at @RokuyaNagicchi in Twitter and @luzerutar in Tumblr. 
> 
> The link to the art is https://luzerutar.tumblr.com/post/180896303222/my-savior-the-most-unexpected-person-comes in Tumblr and https://twitter.com/RokuyaNagicchi/status/1071104457448992768 in Twitter.

School was over and I was waiting for manager to pick me up. Usually Yotsuba-san and I go home together but today MEZZO had work, so I was alone. After a while, my phone buzzed and I saw a text from manager.

_‘Iori-san I am so sorry I won’t be able to pick you up today. There is an emergency back at the agency. I will send someone else to pick you’_

I replied back quickly-

_‘It’s alright manager. Work is more important and there is no need to send someone else. I can come back myself’_

I was about to put my phone back when I got another text from manager,

_‘Iori-san you shouldn’t travel alone, it could be dangerous.’_

_‘It’s alright, you don’t need to worry. I have my disguise with me. I will call you when I am back. Goodbye’_

I pulled out my mask and pair of glasses from my school bag and started walking towards the train station. The station was close to school so it didn’t take me very long to reach there. I was lucky no one recognized me in the way. I bought my ticket and entered the train. I sat down at an empty seat and started using my phone.

Suddenly I felt a cold stare at me. I looked around myself but found no one.

“I must be imagining things”

I returned my attention to my phone. Even then the feeling of being stared didn’t leave and I became concerned.

“Should I call someone at the dorm to pick me up at the station?”

I shook my head, it will only make them worry unnecessarily, and this is a fully crowded train. I am sure nothing will happen.

 **********

I exited the train station and started walking towards the dorm. Throughout the entire train ride the feeling of being watched didn’t leave me. Not that I am scared but it is slightly disturbing. I had my phone in my hand just in case.

“!!!”

“Someone is following me!” I thought.

I unlocked my phone to call Nii-san when I suddenly remembered that no one was home. Rokuya-san, Nikaido-san and Nii-san were out for a shoot and Nanase-san had a day off so he went to his parent’s home.

“I can’t panic. Panicking will only make the matter worse” I told myself. I started walking in a faster pace. The dorm was close. Just a few more-

I didn’t even get the chance to finish my thought when someone suddenly pulled me into a dark alley. I was about to make movement of protest when I felt something cold and sharp near my throat.

The first I noticed about my attacker was the mask hiding his face and the knife he was holding at my neck.

“Make a move and I will hurt you really bad” a female voice threatened me.

“Tch! You are so frustrating,” She spat at me and pulled my mask away from my face, “That hideous face you have.”

“What do you want? If you want money then I will give it to you bu-” she pressed the knife closer to my throat.

“Money? You think I am here for money? NO! I AM HERE TO AVENGE **MY** IDOLS” she screamed.

“How dare you stand on the same stage as them!? You don’t deserve them. They are so pure and beautiful. You filth, you defiled them”

“I-I don’t know w-what yo-ou are talking about” I spoke with difficulty.

The things the girl said wasn’t bothering me but she was an anti-fan. I had to handle the situation carefully without hurting IDOLiSH7’s image.

Suddenly a ‘beep’ sound came out of nowhere and that diverted the girl’s attention. Then realization hit me and I knew just whom she was talking about.

“So you are a fan of Nanase-san and Kujou-san?” it was more of a statement then a question.

“Don’t you dare speak of my angels!” she pushed the knife and my neck started bleeding, “How dare you sing with **my** Tenn-sama and Riku-sama!”

I had enough of this girl already. It was getting out of hand and I had to do something now but-

“You are an obstacle to their dreams. I will never forgive you for what you did at Music Fes! You stopped singing and ruined everything. Only if you didn’t mess up that day then Riku-sama wouldn’t be sad. After doing all that how dare you sing on the same stage as Riku-sama. Tenn-sama must have felt so ashamed to work with you. You hurt his twin. He must have been disgusted to work with yo-

At one point I stopped listening. Nothing she said was true but it wasn’t entirely false either. I could easily push her away but my hands wouldn’t move.  I was starting to get dizzy.

**“HEY!! LET HIM GO!”**

I felt the knife being removed from my neck and the girl being pushed away. The last thing I remember was the warmth of someone holding me.

  **“HELLO! HOSP-”,** and I passed out.

 **********

I don’t know how long I was unconscious. When I opened my eyes and saw my brother sitting beside me, I knew I was safe.

“Ni..nii-san” my voice came out hoarser than I thought.

“Ichi you are awake” I looked at my left and noticed everyone else was here too.

“Everyone*cough, cough*”

“Iori are you in pain? Do you need me to call the doctor?” Nanase-san panicked.

“I-I am alright Nanase-san. Just thirsty” Osaka-san helped me get up and Yotsuba-san gave me a glass of water.

“Iori-san I am really, really sorry. All of this happened because of me. If only I had come to pick you up then none of this would have happened” manager cried.

I shook my head, “It wasn’t your fault manager. It was my decision to come alone”

“Iori is right my girl. No could have predicted this unfortunate event so don’t feel guilty” Rokuya-san assured her.

“You have no idea how worried we became when Yaotome called us and said he was taking you to the hospital” Nikaido-san patted my shoulder.

“Yeah, he scared the daylight out of me” Nii-san said.

“Yaotome-san?”  I was confused.

“Gakkun saved you” Yotsuba-san stated.

“Yaotome-san saved me? But how did h-”

**“It’s Re:vale”**

The door opened and four familiar figures entered the room.

“Iori, how are you feeling” Momo-san asked me.

“I am feeling much better. Thank you”

“Iori-kun these are for you. Get well soon” Yuki-san handed me a basket of fruits. Ogami-san and Okazaki-san wished me well.

Ogami-san informed us about the attack, “That girl was an obsessed fan of Riku-kun and Kujou-san. For some reason…she quite doesn’t like Iori-kun. Somehow she recognized Iori-kun alone on the train and when she found the chance, she attacked him” he explained.

“Banri-san, please make sure that girl never comes near my brother ever again” Nii-san hissed and I held his hand to calm him.

*knock, knock*

“Pardon the intrusion”

Anesagi-san said and entered the room and with her were the three members of TRIGGER.

“Oh!  IDOLiSH7 and Re:vale. I didn’t expect to see all of you here” Tsunashi-san said. The four of them greeted everyone in the room and wished me well.

“Izumi-otouto, are you alright now?” Yaotome-san asked.

“Yes I am alright. I heard from the others that you were the one who saved me, thank you very much for helping me back then Yaotome-san” I bowed my head.

“Wait, Gaku is Iori’s savior?” Momo-san asked and looked at the silver-haired man.

“That’s a fancy way of putting It.” he grumbled.

“But Yaotome-kun, how did you find Izumi-kun?” Okazaki asked.

“I got a call from him” he replied.

“But Yaotome-san I didn’t call you, my phone fell down when I was pulled” I said.

“I was driving home after work when I got a call from Izumi. I picked up but couldn’t hear anything clearly. I heard shouting and yelling. I was near where the incident took place,” Yaotome-san continued, “I was driving around searching for him when I saw someone pinning him on the wall with a knife, I pushed that person away and called the hospital”

********** 

Everyone left when the doctor informed that I needed rest but Yaotome-san stayed back. Yaotome-san sat at the chair next to my bed.

“Are you hurt?” he asked.

“Not much, the doctor said the cut wasn’t too deep”

“I wasn’t talking about the wound”

“…”

He signed, “I don’t know if you know this but my parents are divorced” I gasped, “My mother always told me my father loved another woman”

“I am sorry to hear that”

“There is nothing you need to apologize for. Even though so much time has passed since then, I can’t help but wonder how my life would have been if my parents were happy together. My relation with my old man is not very civil. I often visit my mother when I am free from work. Sometimes I help her run her shop” he smiled sadly.

“Yaotome-san, I don’t want to sound rude but why are telling me all this?” I asked him.

“So that you know that no one’s life is perfect” he smiled, “Everyone makes mistakes and I have too. Some I still can’t forgive myself for.

I don’t get awed easily but you really impressed by the way you handle things so maturely. You are handsome, mature, smart and maybe even more desirable than me” I can guarantee my whole face is red right now. How can he say all those things with a straight face.

“What that girl said wasn’t true and you know it too. TRIGGER had a lot of fun singing with you guys and Tenn feels the same too, although he doesn’t express it. What happened at Music Festa was an accident. I agree that the way we acted back then was pretty rude” At that statement, I gave him a look.

“Okay fine, we were complete jerks, but come on we didn’t know each other that well back then…Tenn will probably kill me for saying this but you know Tenn actually praised you, and let me tell you it’s very rare for him to praise someone…Listen I am not good at comforting people and stuff but I have to ask, is my speech working?”

I laughed lightly, “I think it is….Yaotome-san, you say some pretty embarrassing things”

He hummed, “I get that a lot”.

I was aware of the tear drops falling from my eyes and just for this once, I won’t try to stop them. He ruffled my hair affectionately but didn’t leave me. Maybe what Momo-san said wasn’t wrong after all.

Gaku Yaotome really is My Savior.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much IDOLiSH7 Flash Bang 2018 Mods for arranging this! I enjoyed myself a lot in this event!  
> Also thanks to my partner Luz for completing the art despite having pain in his wrist.  
> And finally the readers who took their time to read this! 
> 
> Thank you all~


End file.
